Outtakes zu Well, that's life
by HaylesHayles
Summary: Die Outtakes zu lesen, macht nur Sinn, wenn man die Story kennt... Einige unklare Fragen werden geklärt. Dies entstand, da ich meinen lieben Lesern einmal die Verwirrung nehmen wollte *hihi*. Das bin ich euch schuldig.
1. Carlisle 1

**Outtake Nummer 1, Teil 1 - Carlisle**

**Disclaimer: Wie immer, nicht meine.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Ich hatte mich auf einen ruhigen Arbeitstag eingestellt.

Forks war keine große Stadt. Hier lebten durchschnittliche Menschen mit den üblichen Krankheitsbildern. Dennoch, die Arbeit war schön. Ich hatte es nicht auch nur einen Tag bereut, den Posten als Klinikchef angenommen zu haben. Im Gegenteil, es war das Beste, was mir passieren konnte.

Meine Ärzte waren sehr kompetent. Unser Ruf eilte uns weit voraus. Wir waren zwar nicht groß, aber wir waren spezialisiert und eifrig bei der Arbeit. Das brachte uns auch eine Auszeichnung ein, nämlich die eines renommierten Ausbildungskrankenhauses.

Vor allem diese Tatsache machte unsere Klinik auch für junge Menschen interessant. Und ich freute mich daher sehr darüber, dass mein Sohn sich dazu entschied, in die Fußstapfen seines alten Herrn zu treten und sein Praktikumssemester hier in meiner Klinik zu absolvieren.

Edward war ein fleißiger Student. Er zählte schon immer zu den Besten und ich war unheimlich stolz auf ihn. Leider nahm er seine Arbeit oft zu ernst, verschloss sich, machte nie frei und kam uns auch leider nie besuchen. Gerade deshalb war ich so froh darüber, dass er nach Forks zurückkommen würde. Bald hätte ich wieder eines meiner Kinder im Haus. Mann war ich glücklich.

Nur Esme wusste noch nichts davon.

Edward und ich einigten uns, es ihr noch nicht zu verraten, es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Und was für eine, sie würde ausflippen vor Freude. Das konnte ich ihr nicht schon vorweg nehmen, das sollte sie in vollen Zügen genießen. Heute würde ich nach Hause kommen und einen Kollegen mitbringen, so waren ihre Informationen. Doch dann würde unser Sohn in der Türe stehen.

Ein ganz normaler Tag mit schönen Überraschungen. Zumindest dachte ich das, bis ich über Lautsprecher aus meinem Büro gerufen wurde und sofort in die Notaufnahme eilen musste. Ein schwerer Verkehrsunfall hatte sich ereignet.

„Was haben wir?", fragte ich sofort die Rettungssanitäter, als ich mich meinem Team näherte.

„Eine junge Frau, Anfang 20, sie hatte einen Autounfall. Sie ist bewusstlos und hat Blut verloren. So weit ich es bis jetzt beurteilen kann, liegen keine gravierenden Schäden vor. Sie sieht wahrscheinlich übler aus, als sie tatsächlich dran ist."

„Ok, kümmert euch gleich um sie. Ich schaue dann nach ihr, ich erledige den Papierkram, sodass ihr in Ruhe arbeiten könnt. Richtet sie wieder her, verstanden?"

„Ja Chef, geht klar!"

Ja, ich hatte das beste Team. Alle waren fleißig und zuverlässig. Ich wusste, sie würden alles tun, damit es der jungen Frau wieder besser ging. Sie brauchten meine Hilfe nicht. Ich würde später nach ihr sehen, die Befunde abgleichen, noch mal drüber schauen und die Frau in unserem Krankenhaus willkommen heißen. Das war schon beinahe Routine bei uns. Meine Kollegen sagten mir, ich hätte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf die Patienten, deshalb war ich meist der Erste, der mit ihnen sprach, wenn sie aus der Narkose oder einem Koma erwachten. Das tat ich gerne, denn ich wollte den verängstigten Menschen nur zu gern diese Sorgenfalte aus der Stirn nehmen, wann immer sie realisierten, dass sie in einem Krankenhaus waren und irgendetwas schreckliches geschehen sein musste.

Nach all dem Papierkram, ja, ich war ein guter Chef, machte ich mich auf zum Westflügel zum Zimmer 1918, da lag meine Patientin. Die junge Frau, die durch den Verkehrsunfall verletzt wurden war. Die Arme, ich war auf ihre Geschichte gespannt. Hoffentlich hatte sie auch jemanden, der ihr half, diese Zeit mit ihr durchzustehen. Denn auch, wenn es einem körperlich nicht so schlecht ging, so waren die seelischen Schäden meist tiefgründig und schwer allein zu bewältigen. Junge Menschen konnten heilen, doch nur, wenn sie eine starke Schulter zum anlehnen und abstützen hatten.

Als ich mich auf den Weg machte, sah ich ein bronzefarbenes Haarbüschel. Moment, es gab nur einen Menschen, der so eine Haarfarbe hatte und das war mein Sohn.

Daher rief ich gleich: „Edward!"

„Dad!"

„Hallo, ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Wer ist das?" Er hatte einen kleinen Jungen im Arm. Wer das wohl sein mochte?

„Das ist Chris. Er und seine Mutter hatten einen Autounfall. Naja, ich war dort und hab versucht, zu helfen. Er stand unter Schock und er hat sich irgendwie wohl bei mir gefühlt, also habe ich ihn mitgenommen und hier her gebracht", sagte er so, als wäre es das alltäglichste. Ja, mein Sohn war erwachsen geworden. Pflichtbewusst, er würde später einen guten Arzt abgeben. Noch nie war ich mir in Bezug auf irgendetwas auch nur annähernd so sicher gewesen.

Also das war das Kind der Frau. Sie sah so jung aus, gut, ich hatte sie noch nicht von nahen gesehen, nur im Vorbeigehen, aber der Junge musste mindestens schon fünf sein. Wow, hier war was los.

„Ja, die junge Frau. Armes Ding, aber ihr wird es bald besser gehen. Es sah schlimmer aus, als es tatsächlich ist. Zu wem gehört der Kleine?"

„Zum Chief. Em, ich kenne nur seinen Vornamen, Charlie."

„Ach so, Chief Swans Enkel also. Hm, süßer Kerl. Gut, Edward, ich muss erstmal weiter und nach seiner Mutter sehen. Ich glaube, ich hab Charlie unten gesehen, Papiere ausfüllen. Geh zu ihm und gib ihm den Kleinen zurück. Wir sehen uns dann."

Als ich gerade gehen wollte, schlug der Kleine die Augen auf und zwei große müde teifgrüne Augen fixierten mich. Déjà-vu? Das kam mir doch bekannt vor. Seltsam, ich war auf seine Mutter gespannt, ich wollte diese Frau kennen lernen, Ms. Swan also.

„Ok Dad, ich warte dann hier auf dich", rief Edward mir noch zu.

Ich zwinkerte meinem Sohn zu und erhaschte noch ein kleines Lächeln dieses kleinen Jungen. Ja, er war süß, unheimlich niedlich sogar. Und doch, irgendwas war hier faul. Und ich würde noch herausbekommen, was es war.

* * *

**Teil 2** folgt so schnell wie möglich. Ich wollte nur schon etwas veröffentlichen, um euch bei Laune zu halten ;).


	2. Carlisle 2

**Outtake Nummer 2, Teil 2 - Carlisle**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine besides that little boy.**

* * *

Zimmer 1918, Isabella Swan. Das bedeute mir das Schild auf der linken Seite des Gangs im Westflügel.

Ich war gespannt auf diese Frau. Wie mochte sie wohl sein?

Laut ihres Krankenblattes war sie gerade einmal 23 Jahre alt. Die angefertigte Akte ihres Sohnes zeigte mir, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung gar nicht so falsch lag. Er war fünf, was im Schluss bedeutete, dass Ms. Swan bereits mit 18 Mutter geworden war. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, vermochte ich nicht zu beurteilen. Es gab solche und solche Eltern. Jedoch einfach war es bis jetzt sicherlich nicht immer gewesen.

Ich ließ mich überraschen. Im Grunde gingen mich ihre familiären Angelegenheiten auch gar nichts an. Ich war hier, um mich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen und ihr alles weitere zu erklären, falls sie Fragen ihrerseits hatte.

Als ich das Zimmer betrat, schien mir nur das sanfte Licht einer kleinen Lampe entgegen. Die Patienten sollten nicht vom grellen Deckenlicht geblendet werden, wenn sie aufwachten. Dennoch sollten sie sich nicht unwohlfühlen oder gar Angst bekommen, wenn sie in einem dunklen Zimmer zu sich kamen. So kam es, dass ich die schemenhafte Gestalt nur schleierhaft wahrnahm, denn die Patientin lag im Schatten der Lampe.

Ich konnte eine Bewegung erkennen. Der Monitor, der vorsorglich angeschlossen wurde, zeigte eine Veränderung in der Frequenz ihrer Atmung, sie würde jeden Moment aufwachen.

„Ms. Swan, können Sie mich hören? Mein Name ist Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ich bin Leiter des Fork's General. Sind Sie wach, Ms. Swan?" Langsam näherte ich mich ihrem Bett.

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und beobachtete ihre Bewegungen. Schließlich schlug sie die Augen auf.

Mein Gott, das konnte nicht wahr sein.

„Bella", entfuhr es mir. Sie starrte mich entsetzt an.

„Carlisle? Was, wo bin ich? Oh nein, was ist passiert? Wo ist Chris?" Sie war ganz aufgeregt. Die Anzeigen der Monitore spielten verrückt. Ich musste sie beruhigen, es war nicht gut, wenn sie sich so verausgabte. Wenigstens ihre Bedenken konnte ich auslöschen, denn wie ich mich ja überzeugen konnte, ging es dem Jungen gut.

„Edward…"

„Nein!", schrie sie mich förmlich an. Ihr Puls stieg weiter, das Piepsen der Geräte wurde immer lauter. „Nicht Edward, du darfst ihm nicht sagen, dass ich hier bin, bitte. Versprich es mir."

Ein Glück, dass ich meinen Satz nicht beenden konnte. Dabei wollte ich ihr doch eigentlich nur sagen, dass es Chris gut ging und sich Edward um ihn kümmerte. Egal, das musste warten.

„Schon gut, ich werde ihm nicht sagen, dass du hier bist." _Und dass er deinen Sohn bereits kennen gelernt hat_, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

Ich dachte, die Gewissheit würde sie beruhigen, ihr etwas von der Anspannung nehmen, die sie hatte. Doch das tat es nicht. Vor mir lag ein Häufchen Elend. Bella begann fürchterlich zu weinen. Das konnte ich nicht einfach so mit ansehen. Früher war sie immer an Alice' oder Edwards Seite. Im Grunde war sie auch eine Tochter für mich. Ich konnte sie nicht so niedergeschlagen sehen. Was es auch war, ich wollte ihr den Kummer nehmen. Ich setzte mich auf den Rand ihres Bettes und nahm sie in die Arme, so wie ich es früher mit Alice getan hatte, wann immer sie Liebeskummer hatte.

„Ich bin so ein schlechter Mensch", sagte Bella leise aus heiterem Himmel.

„Aber wieso denn, Bella? Was ist denn los? Sag es mir, vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung."

„Carlisle, ich habe etwas Schreckliches getan. Ich bin so ein schlechter Mensch." Ihre Tränen liefen immer noch und ich verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie sagte. Was konnte eine junge Frau wie sie denn schon getan haben? Sie war so ein guter Mensch, immer freundlich, was konnte sie schon verbrochen haben?

„Bella, ich weiß, es ist bestimmt nicht leicht für dich, aber wenn du mir nicht sagst, was passiert ist, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen, Kind."

Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die nassen Wangen.

„Hast du Chris gesehen?"

„Ja."

„Hast du seine Augen gesehen?"

Ob ich seine Augen gesehen hatte? Ja, das hatte ich tatsächlich. Ganz kurz und doch kam es mir so vor, als hätte ich schon viele Jahre in sie hineingeblickt.

Bella hob den Kopf und sah mich verwundert an. Ja, richtig, ich war ihr noch eine Antwort schuldig.

„Es sind nicht meine, Carlisle, aber das hast du ja sicherlich bemerkt." Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Jeden Tag, ich sehe ihm jeden Tag in seine neugierigen Augen. Chris erfüllt mich mit Freude, doch jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe, dann zerreißt es mir das Herz. Wenn ich meinen Sohn ansehe, sehe ich _ihn_. _Er_ lässt mich nicht los. Nach all den Jahren sehe ich immer nur _ihn_."

Sie schniefte, ich griff in meine Kitteltasche und zog ein sauberes Taschentuch hervor.

„Also läge ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig, wenn ich dachte, dass…" _Edward der Vater ist?_

„Ja, das tust du."

„Wow, ich bin sprachlos. Ich meine, was soll ich dazu sagen? Das kommt gerade etwas plötzlich. Guck mal, ich bin sprachlos. Was glaubst du, was Edward dazu sagen wird?"

Bella wurde plötzlich wieder panisch und verkrampfte sich in meinen Armen. „Das darf er nicht erfahren, Carlisle. Zumindest nicht so. Versprich es mir, er darf es nicht wissen, bitte. Das würde alles kaputt machen, was ich in den letzten Jahren versucht habe, aufzubauen." Sie blickte mir mit einer Zielgerichtetheit in die Augen, ich konnte nicht nein sagen, auch wenn ich es wollte.

„Na gut", war meine Antwort. Bella atmete tief durch. „Ich verstehe aber eines nicht. Warum hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", gab sie zurück und legte somit die Antwort in meine Hände. Nein, es war nicht offensichtlich. So weit ich wusste, waren Bella und Edward nie ein Paar gewesen, von daher hatte ich nie damit gerechnet, dass zwischen den beiden eine sexuelle Verbindung bestand. Gestritten hatten sie sich auch nicht, daher machte es keinen Sinn, dass sie ihm nichts davon erzählte. Doch halt, sie hatte sich gar nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet. Da wohnten wir jedoch schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr in Phoenix. Ich wollte das Thema nicht zu stark auspressen, doch einen Grund hätte ich schon gerne erfahren. Der damalige Kontaktabbruch hatte nicht nur Edward geschadet, auch Alice ging es schlecht. Esme, für Esme war es so, als hätte sie ein Kind verloren. Und zugegebener maßen ging es mir nicht anders.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Würdest du es mir erklären?"

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, begann dann aber zu erzählen: „Es war der Abschlussabend. Juniors waren ebenso geladen, wie Seniors, deshalb waren wir da. Das war der letzte gemeinsame Abend. Am nächsten Tag ging euer Flieger nach Alaska. Carlisle, es war eine einmalige Sache. Wir hatten getrunken, nicht viel, aber naja, das eine führte zum anderen. Wir blieben noch eine ganze Weile in Kontakt, warum auch nicht, wir waren Freunde und anscheinend auch etwas mehr als nur das. Nach ein paar Wochen merkte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich wollte es erst nicht wahrhaben. Mein Gott, ich war 17, ich ging noch zur Schule und der Vater meines Kindes war hunderte von Kilometern von mir entfernt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte."

„Du hättest uns anrufen können. Wir hätten dir doch geholfen, Bella. Das weißt du doch, nicht?"

„Sicher weiß ich das. Doch was hätte das gebracht? Mein Leben war umgekrempelt. Doch es war bis dahin nur meins. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach Edwards Leben zerstören, Carlisle!"

Daher wehte also der Wind.

„Quatsch, das hättest du nicht. Natürlich waren es nicht die besten Umstände und ja, zu jung wart ihr auch, aber wir hätten doch alles für euch getan. Bella, wir hätten euch unterstützt. Das klingt zwar jetzt hart, aber du hast damit Edward auch die Chance genommen, an deinem, nein am Leben eures Kindes, teilzunehmen. Und glaub mir, Edward hätte auch alles für euch getan."

„Das ist ja das Problem."

Warum Problem? Sagte sie nicht gerade, es sei schlimm gewesen, alleine zu sein? Kinder, man konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Doch Bella klärte mich auf.

„Edward hätte sein Leben zerstört. Selbst wenn wir es geschafft hätten, als Paar, mit dem Baby… es hätte ihn zerstört. Edward war schon immer so zielstrebig. Er ist intelligent. Er hätte sich gegen die Schule entscheiden müssen. Und er wollte doch schon immer gerne Arzt werden, so wie du. Wie hätte er denn Studium und Familie miteinander verbinden sollen? Ich wollte ihm das Leben lassen, das ich von da an so nicht mehr hatte. Er sollte noch weiterhin ein Jugendlicher sein dürfen, das Studentenleben genießen können und mit Freunden rumhängen – nicht Windeln wechseln."

Bella liefen wieder Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie hatte das alles für Edward gemacht. All ihre Entscheidungen waren zu seinen Gunsten. Doch sie, musste sie nicht auch schwere Zeiten durchleben?

„Und was ist mit dir? War es denn für dich so leicht?"

Sie schluckte heftig und begann sich wieder in die Sache hineinzusteigern. Ich hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen, das war nicht sehr schlau von mir. Eigentlich war ich ja mit dem Vorsatz in dieses Zimmer gekommen, um die Patientin zu beruhigen und was tat ich, ich regte sie auf. Dabei war sie doch noch so schwach

„Ich…ich…Carlisle, ich kann nicht darüber reden. Ich kann nicht." Sie schnappte stark nach Luft.

Ich strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf: „Schon gut, alles wird gut Bella. Du musst jetzt nichts mehr sagen. Pass auf, du ruhst dich jetzt erst einmal richtig aus, ok? Wir reden weiter, wenn du dich besser fühlst und du darüber reden willst. Ich bin da und hör dir zu. Alles wird gut, das verspreche ich dir. Ich geb dir was zur Beruhigung, ok?"

„Ja. Und bitte, Carlisle, versprich mir, dass du keinem sagst, was hier passiert ist, ja? Bitte, du musst es mir versprechen."

„Natürlich, jetzt ruh dich aus." Ich stand vorsichtig von ihrem Bett auf und suchte in meiner Kitteltasche nach den Medikamenten, die ich vorsorglich mitgenommen hatte.

„Carlisle, noch was."

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte Edward nicht von Chris fernhalten, ich wollte ihm nur die Möglichkeit geben, sein Leben zu leben."

„Verstehe."

Ich gab ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze und ein leichtes Schlafmittel. Die Aufregungen des heutigen Tages waren schon genug. Unser Gespräch war zwar aufschlussreich, doch für ihre Genesung nicht förderlich. Sie musste sich ausruhen und ich musste nachdenken.

Das veränderte alles.

Ich ließ mich zurück in den Stuhl, der neben Bellas Bett stand, fallen. Bellas gleichmäßige Atemzüge beruhigten auch meine aufgewühlte Seele.

Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Welche Optionen hatte ich? Sollte ich überhaupt irgendetwas machen oder den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf lassen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung.

Zuerst einmal musste ich an Bella denken. Sie war meine Patientin, ihr Wohlergehen und ihre Gesundheit standen auf dem Spiel. Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass sich ihre Aufregung in Grenzen hielt. Und ich hatte ihr außerdem versprochen, Edward außen vor zu lassen. Doch zugleich verschwieg ich ihr, dass Edward bereits auf Chris getroffen war. War das ein Fehler? Ihrer Reaktion zufolge war es das einzig richtige, das ich tun konnte. Für sie jedenfalls. Der Glaube daran, dass ihre kleine delikate Lüge am Leben blieb, sicherte ihre Genesung. Ich musste verhindern, dass es rauskam, so lange es nötig war, um sie außer Gefahr zu wissen.

Doch mein Sohn, was sollte ich meinem Sohn sagen? Nichts? Er hatte den Kleinen im Arm, er hatte _sein_ Kind in den Armen gehalten. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass Chris sein Sohn war? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Edward hatte nie über Kinder geredet, nicht mit mir. Auch Esme hatte nie etwas dergleichen angedeutet. Wieso auch? Er war 23, mitten im Studium, er hatte doch nicht einmal Zeit für eine Freundin, nicht einmal für uns. Wie sollte er sich da um eine Familie kümmern? Doch so, wie ich meinen Sohn kannte, wäre ihm das egal gewesen. Er würde die Verantwortung für diesen kleinen Jungen übernehmen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ja, da war ich mir sicher. Das konnte so aber nicht funktionieren.

Bella hatte recht, Edward musste erst sein Leben leben. Er sollte sein Studium abschließen und seinen Weg finden. Doch wann war der richtige Zeitpunkt?

Mich ließ ein Gedanke nicht los. Als ich Edward vorhin im Eingangsbereich der Klinik traf, stand da auf einmal nicht mehr mein kleiner Junge vor mir sondern ein erwachsener Mann, der anscheinend genau wusste, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte. Und Chris, das Kind in seinen Armen, er gehörte dort hin. Genau, das war das Gefühl, das ich mir nicht erklären konnte, als ich mich vorhin von ihm verabschiedete. Es stimmte einfach. Seltsam, als ich dem Jungen in die Augen sah, da wusste ich gleich, dass er zu meinem Sohn gehörte. Natürlich nicht offiziell, doch mein Herz machte einen Sprung und wusste bereits vor meinem Verstand, dass das alles irgendwo seine Richtigkeit hatte. _Oh Edward, wenn du doch nur wüsstest…_

Nein, es ging nicht. Ich hatte es Bella versprochen und auch Edward musste ich beschützen. Doch nicht nur diese beiden steckten in jenem Kreisel fest, auch Chris würde einiges durchmachen müssen.

Wo würde das enden? Was würde geschehen?

Ich richtete mich langsam auf. Nun gut, meine Fassade stand. Ich würde alles versuchen, um etwaigen Kummer von allen fernzuhalten. Das würde ein Spiel mit dem Feuer werden, das auch leicht nach hinten losgehen konnte. Hoffentlich verbrannten wir uns nicht die Finger daran.

…

Die Ironie jedoch war, dass ich nichts lieber getan hätte, als es in die Welt hinauszuschreien. _Carlisle, du bist Großvater und keiner darf es wissen, nicht dein Sohn, nicht dein Enkel…_

* * *

**A.N.**

Ich hoffe, Carlisles Verhalten ist dadurch deutlich geworden. Er hat sich nur zeitwiese so gemein verhalten, um Edward zu schützen. Im Grunde hätte er ja am liebsten anders gehandelt,doch er hatte es Bella versprochen. Einige hatten sich auch über Bella geärgert, verständlich. Doch hier wird auch schon ein wenig deutlich, dass dahinter ein Grund steckte. Das nächste Outtake wird aus Bellas Sicht sein, um auch hier Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen.

Danke fürs Lesen! Eine kleine Anmerkung würde mich riesig freuen!


	3. Bella 1

**Outtake Nummer 3, Teil 1 - Bella**

**Disclaimer: Twilight gehört Mrs. Meyer.**

**Vielen Dank an die Geduldigen Leser und vor allem an Celesoan für die gegenseitige Motivation ;).**

* * *

Sechs Wochen waren vergangen. Schon ganze sechs lange Wochen hatte ich meinen besten Freund nicht mehr gesehen.

Man könnte meinen, das sei eine Zeit, die sich überstehen ließ. Kann sein, aber es war ziemlich schwierig. Vor allem wenn man in Betracht zog, dass wir uns Zeit unseres Lebens kannten. Wir gingen schon zusammen in den Kindergarten, haben die Grundschulzeit zusammen durchlebt und waren schließlich zusammen auf der High School gelandet, nachdem wir die Junior High hinter uns gebracht hatten.

Naja, zumindest bis vor sechs Wochen.

Edwards Vater war Arzt, ein sehr guter, möchte ich meinen. Ihm standen alle Türen offen und er hatte sich bereits hier in Phoenix einen Namen gemacht. Das führte dazu, dass Dr. Carlisle Cullen eine Anfrage erhielt, Leiter der chirurgischen Abteilung zu werden. Einziger Haken bei der ganzen Sache: seine Familie lebte in Arizona, der Job erwartete ihn in Alaska. Und so hieß es nach langer und reichlicher Überlegung _Goodbye Arizona, welcome Alaska_.

Nur leider konnte damals noch keiner mit den Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung rechnen.

Heute, sechs Wochen später, habe ich die Konsequenzen kennengelernt und ich spürte sie, jede Minute aufs Neue.

Man konnte viele Freunde haben. Gute, sehr gute Freunde oder einfach nur Bekannte, doch den einen besten Freund, den gab es nur einmal im Leben. Und das war Edward Cullen. Er war mein bester Freund, mein Seelenverwandter, meine andere Hälfte. Ohne ihn fühlte ich mich so einsam und verlassen

Doch das war noch nicht alles. Denn um wirklich alles verstehen zu können, sollte ich zugeben, dass meine Gefühle für ihn, die einer Freundschaft bei Weitem überstiegen. Ja, ich war in Edward verknallt. Und seit dem Tag des Abschieds war ich mir sicher, dass es sogar noch mehr war, viel mehr.

Ich liebte Edward Cullen.

Die längste Zeit war mir das jedoch nicht bewusst gewesen. Ich nahm es für gegeben, dass wir uns hatten. Nie stand irgendjemand zwischen uns, der eine eventuelle Eifersucht in mir ausgelöst haben könnte. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass Edward nicht immer so beliebt war, wie in den letzten Wochen seines Aufenthalts hier in Phoenix.

Edward war im Grunde der totale Nerd. Er war ein richtiger Streber, so wie ich auch, was uns dadurch schon in eine gemeinsame Nische presste. Damals hatte er außerdem noch eine Brille getragen, die er vor kurzem erst durch Kontaktlinsen ersetzte und auch seine Zahnspange blitzte bei jedem Wort hervor. Doch mir war das egal. Ich kannte ihn schließlich nicht anders. Außerdem, wen interessierte schon das Äußere, wenn es sich um seinen besten Freund handelte? Er war ein guter Mensch, immer zuverlässig und stets für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte. Was hätte ich mit einem hohlen Schönling anfangen sollen, der sich im Grunde nicht für mich interessierte und keine Ahnung hatte, was eine Freundschaft eigentlich bedeutete?

Natürlich war ich positiv überrascht, als es zum Abschlussball an meiner Türe klingelte und ein ganz neuer Edward vor mir stand.

Dabei war es noch nicht einmal unser Abschlussball. Die elften Klassen waren nur eben auch dazu eingeladen. Naja und irgendwie war es doch auch für uns ein Abschied, den wir begingen. Obwohl mir zum Feiern eigentlich nicht zu Mute war.

Ich wollte gar nicht hingehen. Tanzen zählte nicht unbedingt zu meinen Stärken. Ich war schon froh, wenn ich auf einer ebenen Fläche nicht über meine eigenen Füße stolperte. Wie sollte ich da bitte aufs Parkett gehen und tanzen? Das auch noch mit einem Partner, dessen Füße danach wahrscheinlich einem Mustopf glichen – also grün und blau waren.

***

**Der Abschlussabend (Rückblick)**

Trotz aller Angst und Horrorszenarien, die ich mir in meinem Kopf ausmalte, verlief der Abend ohne Komplikationen. Denn trotz meiner Tollpatschigkeit, war ich Edward nicht auf die Füße getreten. Leider konnte ich nicht sagen, wer sich mehr darüber freute, seine Füße oder ich.

Mein Kleid hing immer noch in meinem Schrank. Es brachte all die Erinnerungen wieder hoch, wann immer ich einen Blick darauf warf. Edward hatte mir mehrmals gesagt, wie hübsch ich darin aussah. Jedes Mal, wenn er das sagte, war ich knallrot angelaufen. Ich war es nicht gewöhnt, mit Komplimenten überschüttet zu werden. Und meist war ich auch nicht dementsprechend gekleidet, um überhaupt in den Genuss von Zusprüchen zu kommen.

Edward sagte immer, dass das Quatsch sei und ich genauso perfekt war, wie ich mich gab. Davon mal abgesehen wollte er mir aber auch nie Glauben schenken, wenn ich ihm sagte, dass _ihm_ ein Kleidungsstück gut stand. Jaja, so waren wir eben – rumalbern, den anderen aufziehen und doch immer mit aufmunternden Worten zur Stelle, wenn es dem anderen schlecht ging.

Der Abend war noch in anderer Art und Weise besonders. Es handelte sich um eine Premiere; für mich und den lieben Gevatter Alkohol. So nah, wie zu diesem Abschlussball, waren wir uns noch nie gekommen und ich wusste danach auch wieder wieso.

Offiziell gab es natürlich nichts zu trinken, was auch nur im Entferntesten gegen das Gesetz verstoß. Denn schließlich war keiner der Gäste erwachsen. Das hielt aber keinen ab, den Punsch zu panschen und mit Hochprozentigem zu versetzen. Alle wussten das, nur Bellalein war etwas blauäugig an die Sache herangetreten und vermutete nicht den Vodka hinter den so gesundaussehenden Obststückchen, die durch die Bowle schwammen.

Das eine führte zum anderen und schlussendlich war ich so betrunken, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Der Kater am nächsten Morgen war nicht feierlich. Ich hoffte nur, mich nicht in der Nacht übergeben zu haben. Zumindest war ich in meiner misslichen Lage nicht allein, denn Edward ging es auch nicht besser. Es war mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie wir es bis zu seinem Haus geschaffte hatten.

Dass wir dort waren, gab mir am nächsten Morgen eigentlich schon zu denken. Doch das ließ sich einfach erklären. Der eigentliche Plan war gewesen bei einer Freundin zu übernachten, also mein Plan. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte den auch tatsächlich jemand umgesetzt. Alice, Edwards Schwester und ich wollten bei Angela bleiben, doch es war wohl besser, nicht dort aufzutauchen. Wie gesagt, mir ging es nicht gerade gut. Alice hatte mir nur noch eine Nachricht aufs Handy geschickt, dass sie bei Angela bleiben würde und meiner Mutter, falls sie fragte, sagen würde, dass ich auch dort geschlafen hätte. Gute Alice, war sie schon immer gewesen.

Edward hingegen sollte mit Emmett bei irgendeinem Kumpel die Nacht verbringen. Einziges Problem, Emmett war verschwunden, wir vermuteten, dass ihm irgendein Mädchen den Kopf verdreht hatte. Wofür hatte man denn große Brüder, wenn sie einen vergaßen?

Naja, Edward und ich hatten es nach Hause geschafft, so musste niemand auf der Straße schlafen oder sich früh für nächtliche Peinlichkeiten bei den Eltern der besten Freunde entschuldigen.

Auch die Frage, warum ich nicht zu Renée und Phil gegangen war, ließ sich leicht beantworten. Meine Mutter hätte mich wohl erschlagen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich an diesem Abend gewirkt haben musste, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich so nicht meiner Mom gegenübertreten wollte.

Wie der Zufall es aber wollte, waren Edwards Eltern an diesem Abend nicht zu Hause. Sie waren bereits in Alaska, um Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Das traf sich gut, so würde sich niemand wundern, wo wir waren bzw. dumme Fragen stellen.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh und mit viel zu großen Kopfschmerzen. Theoretisch musste mein Kopf einen Umfang von mehreren Kilometern haben, denn so fühlte er sich an. Selbst das kleinste Geräusch raubte mir den letzten Nerv.

Ich schleppte mich ins Bad, Edward lag noch immer im Delirium, so leid mir das auch tat, aber im Moment war ich egoistisch, ich brauchte dringend etwas gegen das Monster in meinen Kopf. Die Aspirin waren schnell gefunden, leider auch der Spiegelschrank, hinter dem sich die rettenden Medikamente befanden. Das Bild im Spiegel sagte mir, dass der letzte Abend wirklich bombig gewesen sein musste. Schön, denn ich wusste so gut wie gar nichts mehr. Wie sah ich überhaupt aus? Haare ein einziges Grauen, das T-Shirt, das ich mir von Edward geborgt hatte, hing auch auf halb acht und die Schminke war auch total verschmiert. Oh man, der Abend hatte doch so gut begonnen.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde in der Dusche befand ich mich für wieder ansehnlich, auch wenn die Ringe unter meinen Augen etwas anderes sagten. Egal, ich konnte wetten, dass es Edward nicht anders erging.

Ich schlich zurück in Edwards Zimmer, um mir ein paar frische Sachen zu holen. Da wir öfter bei dem jeweils anderen übernachteten, hatten wir immer ein paar Sachen im Schrank zu recht gelegt. Man wusste ja nie, wann es uns wieder überkam, der Film zu gut war, der Endgegner noch lange nicht besiegt war oder wir einfach nicht alleine bleiben wollten. Und da wir das schon seit frühster Kindheit so handhabten, störte es keinen und für uns war es das Normalste der auf der Welt.

Daher war ich überrascht, dass Edward nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer war. Naja, vielleicht war er nach unten gegangen. Da war noch ein Badezimmer, schließlich hatte ich das andere ewig blockiert.

Ich schnappte mir frische Unterwäsche, entschied mich schlussendlich jedoch für ein T-Shirt von Edward anstelle eines von meinen. Ich mochte diesen Geruch. Esme, Edwards Mutter wusch schon seit je her mit demselben Waschmittel und ich liebte es. Deshalb nahm ich mir manchmal ein Kleidungsstück von Edward, der Duft war zu verführerisch. Und es machte ihm nichts aus.

Auf dem Weg nach unten stieg mir ein Geruch in die Nase. Eier und Speck? Iiiieeehhh, ich hatte doch einen Kater, das konnte ich nichts essen, bäh. Wollte er mich umbringen?

Der Verdacht wurde darin bestätigt, dass Edward am Herd stand, in frischen Sachen und nassen Haaren. Offensichtlich ebenfalls frisch geduscht.

„Warum machst du so etwas Schreckliches am frühen Morgen? Mein Magen dreht sich nur beim Gedanken an feste Nahrung um." Er musste einfach erfahren, dass ich litt.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", warf er grinsend zurück. Bist zu seiner Nasenspitze hätte ich ihm das auch noch abgekauft, aber seine Augen bzw. die schwarzen Schatten darunter sagten etwas ganz anderes. „Mecker nicht gleich wieder rum, setz dich."

Ich nahm Platz. Edward schob mir sogleich einen gefüllten Teller zu. Ich verzog das Gesicht, wer sollte das denn alles essen? Er hatte den ganzen Tisch mit Nahrungsmitteln vollgestellt.

Gentleman, der er war, erklärte er mir, was er damit bezweckte: „Schon gut, ich weiß, das ist utopisch, hat aber seinen Sinn. Also hör zu." Ich nickte, was meinem Kopf nicht gut bekam. „Der Kaffee soll dich munter machen, Ei und Speck enthalten Fette und Eiweiße, die dein Körper nach so einer durchzechten Nacht braucht und das Obst kannst du dir sicher auch erklären, nicht? Du musst nicht alles essen, doch nimm von jedem was, das tut dir gut, ja?"

Ich hätte erwähnen sollen, dass Edward einmal in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten wollte, daher wusste er natürlich immer das beste Rezept, um kleinere Wehwehchen zu verarzten. Also tat ich so, wie mir gehießen, hörte auf den Doktor meines Vertrauens und begann zu essen.

„Sag mal, Edward, wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

„Doch, na klar, sonst hätte ich ja wohl kaum gefragt."

Er seufzte leicht: „Um drei… Nachmittag."

So spät? Warum kam ich mir da noch so miserabel vor? Ich hoffte nur, dass es mir morgen besser ging. Zwei solcher Tage würde ich sicher nicht überstehen.

Wir verbrachten den Rest unseres „Frühstücks" in Ruhe. Das war ganz angenehm. Mit Edward war es nie seltsam, alles war so einfach wie atmen, so, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt.

**Ende Rückblick**

***

Edward hatte mich kurze Zeit später bei mir abgesetzt. Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass es mir da noch schlechter ging. Doch das lag nicht mehr am Alkohol und dessen Nachwirkungen. Das war nämlich der letzte Augenblick, den wir zusammen hatten. In ein paar Stunden würden Carlisle und Esme wieder zu Hause sein, ihre Sachen und ihre Kinder packen und dann auf und davon nach Alaska fliegen.

Von Alice hatte ich mich da schon längst verabschiedet. Da sie immer in Sturzbäche ausbrach, hatten wir das schon gestern hinter uns gebracht, bevor ich nicht mehr in der Lage dazu war. Emmett und ich hatten uns eher auf die lustige Art verabschiedet. Er war wie ein Bruder für mich, aber einer, der mich ständig ärgerte, also würde er mir fehlen, aber ich würde es überleben. Und wie ich jetzt wusste, überlebte ich es, auch die Abwesenheit von Alice war erträglich, zwar unangenehm, aber dennoch erträglich.

Edwards Abwesenheit, das war mir selbst damals schon klar, würde jedoch eine andere Rolle spielen. Wir gingen Hand in Hand, sprach man von dem einen, so wurde der andere im selben Atemzug noch mit genannt. Es gab uns nun mal nur im Doppelpack.

Wir hatten uns versprochen uns zu schreiben. Wir mochten beide Bücher, daher schrieben wir auf dem altmodischen Weg. Briefe waren auch viel persönlicher. Mails kamen nur im äußersten Notfall und eigentlich auch nur dann, wenn man mitteilen wollte, dass die Post Verspätung hatte.

Als wir uns von einander verabschiedeten, hatte ich keine Tränen. Ich dachte, ich müsste förmlich zerfließen, doch dazu kam es nicht. Ich konnte nicht weinen. Es ging nicht. War es Eitelkeit, Furcht? Wohl kaum. Selbst heute hatte ich keine Erklärung dafür. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Edward lächelte. Er lächelte mich einfach nur an und versicherte mir, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen würden. Außerdem, so sagte er, hatte er nicht vor, mich durch irgendjemanden anders zu ersetzen. Das brachte uns noch einen mittelschweren Lachanfall. War auch gut so, im Nachhinein betrachtet.

_Zum Schluss gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte noch einmal. Doch etwas war komisch. Mir war so, als hätte ich etwas vergessen, etwas Entscheidendes. Daher musste ich ihn einfach fragen. Denn ich wusste es nicht oder nicht mehr, wie sich dann herausstellte._

„_Ach Edward, mir ist so, als hätte ich irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen. War gestern noch was?"_

_Er hatte inne gehalten und sich langsam wieder zu mir gedreht. Sein perfektes Lächeln war wieder an seinem Platz. Er sah mich an, sagte aber nichts, zuckte nur mit den Achseln und ging wieder in Richtung seines Wagens._

Das letzte, das ich von Edward Cullen sah, war seine winkende Hand, die er aus dem Fenster hielt, als er an meinem Haus vorbei fuhr.

Und jetzt? Jetzt saß ich hier in meinem Zimmer und starrte auf meine Hände. Das machte keinen Sinn? Doch, für mich schon. Denn ich hielt etwas in meinen Händen, das mein Leben verändern sollte und ich hatte noch keine Ahnung, was ich daraus machen sollte. Denn im Moment reagierte ich nur mechanisch, rein aus Instinkt. Mein Kopf arbeitete getrennt von meinem Körper und versuchte sich krampfhaft an den Abschlussabend zu erinnern. Denn dort lag des Rätsels Lösung. Ich hatte sie verdrängt, vergessen sogar, doch jetzt kamen sie zurück; die Erinnerungen. Genau jene, von dessen Existenz ich wusste, deren Existenz ich erahnte, jedoch bis heute nicht mehr in Gedanken rief. Ich hatte doch Edward noch extra danach gefragt. Er wusste es nicht, auch er hatte es vergessen. Der Knoten im Taschentuch ergab jetzt wieder Sinn.

Nur dass die Form nicht stimmte. Es war kein Taschentuch, es war ein Schwangerschaftstest.

* * *

**Teil 2 kommt zeitnah, versprochen.**

**Danke fürs Lesen, hinterlasst bitte einen Kommentar. Und ja, ich weiß, dass ich lange gebraucht habe...**


	4. Bella 2

**Outtake Nummer 4, Teil 2 - Bella**

**Disclaimer: Naja, ihr wisst schon.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

Da saß ich nun wie ein Häufchen Elend, über dem der Himmel zusammengebrochen war. Zumindest genauso nass schien es zu sein. Es war kein Regen aber ein Sturzbach voller Tränen.

Ich hatte meine Periode immer pünktlich bekommen, immer. Es gab nicht einen Tag, an dem ich drüber war. Gut, in der Anfangszeit musste sich erstmal die ganze Sache einpendeln, aber seit ich die Pille nahm, war alles immer genau so, wie es sein sollte – pünktlich. Und plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel – nichts. Jede Frau war froh, wenn sie gerade nicht ihre Tage hatte, aber ebenso verrückt, wenn sie sie dann nicht bekam. Es war einfach nicht zum Aushalten!

Natürlich war das erste, das ich tat, ein Anruf beim Frauenarzt. Ich besorgte mir einen Termin, denn ich wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen, ob auch alles mit mir stimmte. Das klappte prompt und heute, vor ein paar Stunden war ich dann auch schon bei meiner Ärztin. Das Ende der Untersuchung hatte mir jedoch zu denken gegeben. Ich dachte erst, ich hatte mich verhört, doch als die Ärztin es noch einmal wiederholte, war ich mir sicher, dass ich es nicht falsch verstanden haben konnte.

Sie hatte mir tatsächlich mitgeteilt, dass ich schwanger war und dass es doch ganz normal sei, seine Periode nicht zu bekommen.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich war schwanger. Schwanger, ich? Von was denn? Von Luft und sonst nichts, wie konnte ich denn schwanger sein? Ich hatte doch noch nicht einmal einen Freund. Ich war vielleicht nicht das liebste und bravste Mädchen überhaupt, aber ich hatte doch keinen Sex mit irgendjemand. Wann denn? Wo denn? Und vor allem, wieso wusste ich nichts mehr davon?

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was mir die Frauenärztin mitgeteilt hatte. Das war einfach unmöglich, es konnte nicht sein. Vielleicht hatte sie auch nur die Ergebnisse vertauscht. Klar, das konnte unmöglich meine Schwangerschaft sein, die sie da bestätigt hatte. Ha, die arme Frau, die jetzt dachte, alles sei mit ihr in Ordnung, würde sich bald über ihr Bäuchlein wundern. Natürlich.

Dennoch.

In meinem Wahn und um mir selber noch Gewissheit zu verschaffen, suchte ich eine Apotheke auf. Ich hatte zwar schon ein Ergebnis vorliegen, doch ich wollte es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen. Ein unabhängiger Berater sollte mir eine Bestätigung geben oder den Zweifel verstärken.

Zuhause angekommen, begab ich mich gleich ins Bad. Ich riss die Packung auf und ließ den Dingen seinen Lauf.

Mit dem Stäbchen in der Hand begab ich mich wieder in mein Zimmer. Die schützende Tür zwischen dem hier und der Außenwelt musste geschlossen sein, wenn ich sogleich meinem Schicksal ins Auge blicken wollte.

Tatsächlich, auch der Schwangerschaftstest aus der Apotheke zeigte es eindeutig – schwanger.

Aber wieso denn? Warum?

Da bemerkte ich, wie mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Heiße, nasse Tränen. Ich weinte sehr viel in letzter Zeit, aber nur aus einem Grund – Edward. Edward war der Grund meines Schmerzes, da ich ihn so sehr vermisste. Edward war der Grund meiner schlaflosen Nächte, weil ich immer von Situationen träumte, die mit ihm zusammenhingen. Edward war der Grund… für alles…?

Und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Nein, das…das konnte doch nicht sein. Wie konnte ich _das_ denn nur vergessen? Oh, wie blöd war ich nur?

Edward, natürlich. Der Abschlussball, der Alkohol, der flüchtige Kuss, der leidenschaftliche Sex…

Gott und ich hatte es vergessen, einfach so vergessen. Der Alkohol hatte wohl ein Blackout hervorgerufen, aus dem ich gerade erst erwacht war. Und mir war doch noch so gewesen, als hätte ich etwas Wichtiges nicht bedacht. Hatte ich Edward nicht auch danach gefragt? Er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Auch er wusste es nicht mehr. Für ihn gab es ja auch keinen Grund, sich daran zu erinnern. Nicht wie für mich. Schließlich war ich diejenige, die schwanger war und die auf einmal feststellen musste, dass ihr bester Freund und heimliche Liebe, der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes war. Was sollte ich denn bloß machen?

Mein Kopf drehte sich, ich konnte nicht klar denken. Das musste doch alles ein schlechter Scherz sein, eine andere Antwort war gar nicht möglich.

So konnte es jedoch erstmal nicht weitergehen. Ich musste bei klarem Verstand sein, wenn ich für diese mir bevorstehende Aufgabe eine Lösung finden wollte. Ja, das war wichtig, das wichtigste überhaupt.

Langsam ließ ich mich aufs Bett zurückfallen. Schlafen, ein gesunder Schlaf brächte eventuell die Antworten, die ich jetzt brauchte. _Schlafe Bella und denk nach. Finde eine Lösung für dich, Edward und… das Baby._

Ich tauchte ein in meine Traumwelt und war überrascht über das, was ich da sah. Ich war nicht nur beteiligt, nein ich konnte zusehen. Ich sah hinab auf den Abend, der mein Schicksal entschieden hatte.

**Traumsequenz**

„_Endlich zu Hause."_

„_Ja, end…endlich wieder im Warmen *hicks*", lallte sie, als sie sich mit Edwards Hilfe durch die Haustür quälte._

„_Ha Bella, sieh dich nur an, du bist total hinüber", sagte er, als er sie langsam die Treppe hinaufführte, hoch in sein Zimmer, wo sie die Nacht verbringen würden; abseits der Party, den dummen Gesichtern. Die letzte Nacht der Zweisamkeit für den besten Freund und die beste Freundin._

_Sie musste lachen. Wusste er denn nicht, dass er mindestens genauso albern aussah und vor allem so unheimlich süß?_

_Sie sah an sich herunter, der Saum ihres Kleides war ganz nass und schmutzig._

„_Oh nein, Renée bringt mich um. Guck dir doch mal mein Kleid an, das ist doch total versaut", sagte sie mit hochrotem Kopf. Der Alkohol hatte sie an ihr Limit gebracht, sie war nicht mehr sie selbst und ein emotionales Nervenbündel._

_Edward tat wie ihm geheißen und blickte auf die Schönheit vor ihm. Wie konnte nur irgendjemand denken, dass Bella nicht hübsch war? Und vor allem, wie konnte er sie _nur_ als seine beste Freundin sehen, wenn sie doch so perfekt für_ ihn_ war; so wunderschön. Seine Augen glitten über ihren Körper, verweilten nicht lange am Saum des Kleides. Er hatte anderes im Sinn und dazu zählte gewiss nicht das Kleid der jungen Frau vor ihm. Naja, zumindest nicht, so lange es _an_ ihr war, wenn es auf dem Boden läge, wäre es eine andere Geschichte._

_Sie erwischte ihn, wie er auf ihr Dekolletee starrte. Dabei lief sie noch röter an, war das zu fassen?_

„_Edward", sagte sie peinlich berührt. „ich meinte das nicht ganz so wörtlich."_

_Doch der junge Mann tat nichts. Weder sprach er, noch richtete er seine Augen von ihr._

„_Edward?", fragte sie besorgt._

„_Bella, verzeih mir. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht, aber… verzeih mir."_

_Bevor sie auch nur eine weitere Frage stellen konnte oder überhaupt verstehen konnte, was er damit meinte, wurde sie auch schon ins Paradies versetzt._

_Alles, was ihr je widerfahren war, grenzte an Nichtigkeit. Alles, was sie je empfunden hatte, war nichts gegen dieses überwältigende Gefühl. Das Gefühl, Edwards Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren._

_Er wusste nicht, was er tat. Er wollte es nur. Wollte es, begehrte es. Wie lange schon hatte er sich gewünscht, ihr nahe sein zu dürfen, sie so zu halten, wie er es jetzt tat. Nie würde er sie gehen lassen._

_Er war in Gedanken und überlegte, ob er den Kuss beenden sollte. Schließlich war es nicht richtig, er hatte sie auch nicht gefragt bzw. wusste doch noch nicht einmal, ob sie etwas für ihn empfand, was die Gefühle einer Freundschaft überstiegen._

_Als sich ihr Mund leicht öffnete und ihr süßer Atem auf seine Lippen traf, da war es für ihn Antwort und Ansporn genug._

_Sie spürte, wie seine Zunge sacht über ihre Unterlippe strich. Das war zu viel, sie musste mehr von ihm haben._

_Mutig und fordernd intensivierte sie den Kuss und legte alles in ihn hinein, was sie nur hatte. Ihre Zungen kämpften um die Vorherrschaft und erforschten beider Münder bis ins kleinste Eck. Keiner wollte aufgeben, doch der Sauerstoff machte ihnen zu schaffen._

_Heftig atmend traten sie auseinander. Ihr Gesicht drohte die Farbe Rot nicht wieder zu verlieren und er bebte mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat._

_Bella und Edward starrten sich in die Augen, so wie sie es noch niemals zuvor getan hatten. Ihre Augen funkelten und kein Blick wollte sich vom jeweils anderen lösen._

_Sie war verwirrt. Obgleich es das Beste war, was ihr je in ihrem jungen Leben widerfahren war, so wusste sie doch nicht, ob sie es zulassen sollte._

_Deshalb meldete sich ihre rationale Seite zu Wort und ihr fiel wieder ein, warum sie eigentlich in dieser Position war. Ihr Kleid war schmutzig und sie wollte zu Bett gehen._

_So, wie sie es schon unzählige Male gemacht hatte, bereitete sie sich auf die Nacht vor. Normalerweise war sie allein, wenn sich umzog, doch das war ihr im Moment egal._

_Sie schloss ihre Augen und reichte mit der rechten Hand langsam hinter ihren Rücken. Als sie den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger spürte, atmete sie ein._

_Er sah, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, wie es unter dem Kleid aussah. Sein Wunsch wurde erhört, denn just in diesem Moment hörte Edward ein Geräusch, das nur von einem Reißverschluss kommen konnte, der geöffnet wurde._

_Das Kleid viel zu Boden und mit ihm die Kinnlade des jungen Mannes. Er sah zu, wie sie ihre Hände in ihre Haare führte und die Nadeln herausnahm, mit denen sie ihre lange Mähne hochgesteckt hatte. Dunkle Locken fielen über ihre Schultern, ruhten auf ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten und sahen einfach wunderbar aus. Nie hatte er ein so schönes Wesen gesehen. Nie hatte er ein so großes Verlangen verspürt, die paar Schritte zwischen ihnen zu schließen und sich zu holen, was er so sehr begehrte._

_Morgen würde er verschwinden, das wusste sie. Also war ihre Entscheidung klar, sie hatte nichts zu verlieren, außer der Möglichkeit auf eine letzte gemeinsame Nacht._

_Sie reichte ein weiteres Mal hinter ihren Rücken, als sie plötzlich eine starke Hand an ihrem Handgelenk spürte, die ihren Arm an Ort und Stelle hielt. Sofort erstarrte sie und blickte benebelt in die Augen des Menschen, den sie nie verlieren wollte._

_Er zog ihren Arm vorsichtig nach vorn, nahm ihren anderen und legte beide Hände auf seiner Brust ab. Intensiv starrten seine funkelnden Augen in die ihren. Er sah Verwunderung, etwas Furcht vor dem, was kommen könnte und was noch… Liebe?_

„_Bella, willst du das wirklich? Ich glaube, wenn… Ich glaube, ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten, wenn du weiter machst, wie bisher. Du weißt gar nicht, was du mir da antust."_

_Sie wich von seinem intensiven Blick zurück. Er wollte sie, sie ihn, doch er hatte Angst, sich nicht bremsen zu können. Doch das war ihr egal, sie musste ihn haben, selbst wenn es nur für diese Nacht war._

„_Edward, ich will dir gehören."_

_Diese kleinen Worte erlösten ihn von allen Zweifeln. Er begann seinen Körper handeln zu lassen. Purer Instinkt trat an die Stelle des rationalen Verstandes, er warf ihn einfach über Bord._

_Sie starrte in seine sich zusehends verdunkelnden Augen und sog auf einmal hart die Luft ein, als sie spürte, dass seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken ruhte. Vor Scham und Erstaunen wandte sie kurz den Blick ab. Vorsichtig lugte sie dennoch wieder nach oben und schenkte dem Mann vor ihr ein kleines Lächeln._

_Er erlöste sie von ihrem BH und ließ ihn, wie das Kleid nach unten sinken. Er starrte nicht an ihr herunter, wie ein Perversling es getan hätte. Sie war eine Göttin und er wollte ihr huldigen. Langsam ging er auf die Knie, ohne je den Blick von ihren Augen zu lassen. Er führte seine Hände an ihrem samtweichen Körper mit sich nach unten, bis er zu ihrem Höschen gelangte. Vorsichtig zog er ihr es aus. Noch niemals hatte er sich für irgendetwas solche Zeit genommen, doch für Bella würde er es immer wieder tun._

_Als er sich aufrichtete, platzierte er einen kleinen Kuss auf ihrem Bauchnabel. Sie erzitterte, er lächelte. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass er der Grund für diese Gefühle war._

_Er tat das, was ihm sein Gefühl sagte. Behutsam geleitete er sie hinüber zu seinem Bett._

_Als sie sich darauf niederließ, konnte er sie das erste Mal in all ihrer Pracht bewundern. Sie war so schön, unbeschreiblich schön sogar. Nichts hätte er lieber getan, als sich zu ihr zu legen und seine Arme um sie zu schlingen. Er wollte sie halten, nein, er wollte sie gewinnen, für sich und nur für sich._

_Er zog sich langsam vor ihr aus. Bella glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Sie wusste schon immer, dass Edward ein hübscher Junge war. Doch diese Perfektion… Jeder Muskel, jede Faser seines Körpers war schlichtweg perfekt. Als er sich das letzte Kleidungsstück vom Körper gezogen hatte, legte er sich endlich zu ihr._

_Er beugte sich über sie und streichelte sie erst leicht, dann stärker, bis er sie vollends in den Wahnsinn trieb._

**Ende Traumsequenz**

* * *

**A.N. :** Kommentare sind wie immer wärmstens erwünscht. Es wird noch einen weiteren Bella-Teil geben. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Freude beim Lesen, denn ich hatte Spaß beim Schreiben, obwohl ich beim "Träumen" ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen bin *lol*.


End file.
